moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney In The House 6
Disney In The House 6 is a 2035 American live-action/animated Christmas comedy produced by Owen Laramore Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is the 50th theatrical Owen Laramore film, the sequel to 2032's ''Disney In The House 5'', and the sixth installment in the Disney In The House ''reboot franchise. Directed by George A. Mendoza in his directorial debut, the film stars Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Dakota Fanning (from archive recordings of her child voice), Rodger Bumpass, Frank Welker. Michael J. Fox, Owen Laramore, and Seth MacFarlane reprising their roles from the previous five installments, with newcomers to the cast including Bradley Cooper, Isla Fisher, Jack Black, and Justin Timberlake. The film takes place on the 25 days of Christmas after the events of the first film, where, Vanellope von Schweetz, Judy Hopps, Beth Pierce, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence, and Spooney attempt to save Santa's brother, Seamus Claus, from capture by Evil Ice, an evil ice queen who intends to rule the North Pole and destroy Christmas forever. Released theatrically on December 21, 2035, the film was successful at the box office, grossing $723 million worldwide to become the highest-grossing holiday film from Disney to date. Like its predecessors, Disney In The House 6 received generally positive reviews, with film critics praising the humor, heartwarming message, visual aspects, production values, plot, characters, emotional weight, and the performances of Silverman, Fanning, Fisher, Black, and Timberlake. Plot In the theater room again, Vanellope von Schweetz and Judy Hopps decide to tell another story. In the film, on a snowy winter, Santa's brother, Seamus Claus, (who is now Santa after his older brother died) is captured by a snow queen named Evil Ice who intends to destroy Christmas. In Disneyville, Vanellope prepares to amaze Beth Pierce with the greatest Christmas ever. When Evil Ice drops in, she freezes over school. Learning about this, Vanellope, Judy, Beth, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence Pierce, and Spooney all decide to rescue Seamus and stop Evil Ice. Vanellope finds eight presents for herself, Judy, Beth, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence, and Spooney, and attempts to deliver them to her friends, but the presents tumble wildly down a steep hill, with Vanellope in pursuit. Vanellope catches up with them and catches seven, with the eighth heading for certain doom until a bird and bear duo catch it. Vanellope thanks Bird and Bear and takes them to join her on her quest. After accepting Bird and Bear to the group, Vanellope leads the other the rest of the way. Once they reach the North Pole, they are chased by coyotes, and they narrowly escape with the help of a wild mustang Vanellope names Muggy. Heartbroken and fearing for her family's safety, Vanellope orders Muggy to take them down to the bottom of the mountain. Upon arrival at the ice palace, Vanellope confronts Evil Ice and demands that she leave the North Pole of fight. Evil Ice is not fooled, planning to freeze Vanellope's family and sending her in a snowy trapdoor. Vanellope feels so cold, but, determined not to lose her friends, Vanellope realizes that she needs her family by her side especially on such a perilous trip in winter, and regrets her decision to make Muggy to take them to the bottom of the mountain. She calls out to a snowy owl to fly her out. Receiving a message that she is gonna meet them at Evil Ice's hideout, Beth and the others ride Muggy to the hideout. Evil Ice grabs Beth and threatens to freeze her, but Spooney distracts her while Lawrence carries Beth and Seamus to safety and hurls an icicle at Evil Ice. This angers her so much that she grows into a giant. Vanellope flies by and shields herself, destroying Evil Ice and ending her tyranny for the North Pole. Vanellope reunites with Beth and the others, and apologizes to them. Vanellope, Judy, Beth, Hank, Iggy, Mr. Ziploc, Lawrence, Spooney, Bird, and Bear say goodbye to Seamus and head back home to Disneyville. Disneyville is unfrozen, and the Christmas celebration goes on as planned. As a result, Beth, ;Lawrence, and their classmates join Vanellope and the gang on a big Christmas parade. The film ends with Vanellope and the gang re-watching the film in the same theater room in which Vanellope says "Best Christmas ever". Cast * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope * Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps * Dakota Fanning as Beth Pierce * Rodger Bumpass as Hank * Frank Welker as Iggy/Muggy the horse * Michael J. Fox as Mr. Ziploc * Owen Laramore as Lawrence Pierce * Bradley Cooper as Seamus Claus * Isla Fisher as Evil Ice * Seth MacFarlane as Spooney * Jack Black as Bird * Justin Timberlake as Bear * Jessica Biel as Miranda Powell * Emily VanCamp as Amy Powell * Scarlett Johansson as Kristen Powell * Keegan-Michael Key as Jackleberry Jared Powell * Maya Rudolph as Allison Willis * Megan Fox as Ms. Wanda * Gina Rodriguez as Red Mayhem * Joaquin Phoenix as Strawberry * Daniel Radcliffe as Mason the vampire * Chloe Grace Moretz as Tennifer rose * K'Sun Ray as Music Box * Eva Green as Cupcake * Jim Hanks as Woody * Gary Owen as Buzz * Jessica DiCicco as Jessie * Alison Pill as Anna * Jennifer Jason Leigh as Elsa * Dee Bradley Baker as Olaf * Jason Acuna as Nick * Bill Camp as Ralph Production Development Owen Laramore Entertainment and Disney announced a sixth Disney In The House installment in 2032. George A. Mendoza made his directorial debut. The team designed fake snow and ice because the plants in Eureka were not used to snow, as well as realistic winter clothes. Casting Silverman, Goodwin, Fanning, Bumpass, Welker, Fox, Laramore, and MacFarlane returned the for the sixth film. Bradley Cooper joined the cast as Seamus Class. Before Fisher was cast, Jennifer Coolidge, Judy Greer, and Jennifer Aniston were considered, but those were replaced by Fisher because they sounded too inferior. Jack Black and Justin Timberlake announced to be part of the film on March 2035. Music Mark Mothersbaugh and John Powell returned to compose the music for the film. The Brian Setzer song "Jingle Bells" is played and included in the soundtrack, including a new song, "Take The Right Way", performed by Silverman and composed by Bruno Coon. Reception Box office The film grossed $321 million in the United States and Canada, and $322 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $$723 million. Critical response Disney In The House 6 holds a 96% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. The consensus reads, "With jolly holiday cheer and awe-inspiring production values, Disney In The House 6 is proven to be way better than ''Disney In The House: Christmas''". The film has a score of 96 on Metacritic based on 26 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film a grade of "A+" on a A+ to F scale, while those at PostTrak gave it a score of 99% and a 90% "definite recommend". Johnny Oleksinski of New York Post ''gave the film a positive review, saying, "I loved watching the ''Disney In The House ''movies. They had such great messages and lessons to fans. Most professionally and maturely, the sixth installment has a lot of freshness added to it. Nice, Owen Laramore Entertainment". Alissa Wilkinson of ''Vox ''gave the film five out of five stars. Matt Singer of ''ScreenCrush praised the fluid script and the performances of Jack Black and Justin Timberlake as Bird and Bear.